Bondage
by miso berry
Summary: Kagami wakes up to find his hands tied up, and a certain someone doing some unusual things to him. He demands to know what's going on. And his response? "I am licking you, Kagami-kun." KuroKaga/KagaKuro smut


When Kagami opened his eyes, he could only see bright blue. However, that wasn't what startled him the most. Aside from the shockingly blue head in front of him, he could also feel something wet and _hot_ sliding along his chest. To add up to all the confusion, he found that his hands were tightly tied together with thick rope, and tied up securely to one of the bed posts. To say that he was only _surprised_ would be one of the worst understatements in his life.

"K-Kuroko, what the hell are you doing?" Kagami hissed, watching as the fluffy light blue head moved upwards, along with the tongue. The red head shuddered at the sensation.

"I am licking you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied, monotone as always, before finally lifting his head, revealing unusually cloudy, lust filled eyes.

"Was it really necessary to tie me up?" Kagami demanded, glowering when he found that he couldn't release himself from his constraints. _How the hell did he even tie this so tightly_, he wondered. However, those thoughts quickly fleeted when he realized that Kuroko had resumed his licking. His heated tongue pressed onto a taut nipple, and Kagami had to bite down on his lower lip to restrain a groan. His breathing increased rapidly as Kuroko grew more bold and began _sucking_.

"Kuroko," he said warningly, in a gruff tone that he almost didn't recognize as his own. There was an uncomfortable strain developing in his pants, and the fact that he couldn't even reach over and do anything was agonizing. Kuroko's eyes briefly flickered up towards Kagami's flushed face before he turned towards the other nipple, giving the same treatment. He sucked roughly, creating a sticky, damp coating over the bud of flesh.

"Damn it...Kuroko, s-sto...this isn't fun," Kagami groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as a short wave of pleasure coursed throughout his body. He gave an involuntary jerk when Kuroko began to use his teeth to scrape and tease the bud.

"I'm sure you're enjoying this, Kagami-kun," the smaller boy stated, sucking on one nipple while reaching over and gently stroking the other one. Kagami let out a multitude of jagged pants. "I'm not," he snapped stubbornly, nearly groaning again.

"Are you sure?" Kuroko questioned, snaking a hand downwards. His tiny hand pressed and tenderly squeezed Kagami's hard, covered length, prompting a loud moan and curse from the red head. "S-shit...shit, Kuroko. Don't do that," he told him, keeping his eyes shut as the waves of pleasure slowly began to wear off.

"Kagami-kun is very cute..." Kuroko whispered, smiling faintly. Kagami glared harshly over at him, still unhappy that he was being dominated. Finally, after a few more seconds of licking and sucking, the boy pulled back.

"I don't get many chances like this, so please let me enjoy myself for now," Kuroko requested, squirming a bit over Kagami's body.

"Oi, what're you..."

Kagami watched in confused anticipation as Kuroko tried finding a more comfortable sitting spot on top of him. Finally, after a few last wiggles, Kuroko stilled. Kagami rose an eyebrow, opening his mouth to demand what he was doing. However, instead of a question, a groan was ripped from his throat. Kuroko had just started _grinding_ himself against his hardening length.

The small boy slid downwards before sliding back up again at a painfully slow pace, since he was still becoming accustomed to the mind blowing pleasure he was inflicting himself. "A-ah...ah...ng, _ahh_..." Kuroko panted quietly, shutting his eyes as he began to grind at a quicker rate.

"Damn it, at least..._hah_...let me touch you, Kuroko..." Kagami said, lightly bucking his hips up with every upwards grind. He could feel precum leaking generously from his member, and he was sure that Kuroko was the same. The red head grit his teeth together, watching as the blue-haired boy involuntarily began twitching with each stroke of pleasure.

"Not yet...n-not yet..." Kuroko moaned. Impatiently, and much to Kagami's surprise, Kuroko meekly pulled his own boxers down. Kagami gulped when he saw Kuroko's erect member, dripping with a familiar white, sticky substance. He reached over and began to pull down Kagami's pants, along with his underwear, ignoring the basketball ace's shouts of protest.

"H-hey? Kuroko, what exactly"-

The boy cupped both his erection along with Kagami's before rubbing them together. The sensation was indescribable. Kagami was practically rendered speechless at the unexpected friction, _and dammit_, it just felt _so good_. It was difficult for Kuroko to keep both of their cocks between his two hands, especially since Kagami's was large, and growing larger by the second. Hastily, he rubbed them together faster, letting out small cries.

"A-ah...! Kagami-kun, I think...nn...! I think I'm going to"-

Kuroko rubbed their members one more time in a hurried frenzy before his body began pulsing in irregular spasms. Kagami watched as Kuroko stroked them both throughout his orgasm. After it had slowly worn off, Kuroko collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. His hand was still wrapped around Kagami's erection, which was still throbbing desperately for release.

"Kuroko, hurry up and untie me," Kagami commanded in a breathy tone.

"I..." Kuroko trailed off, looking reluctant.

"Okay," he finally decided. He shuddered before reaching over and undoing the knot. It took a while, since he had somehow tied it so tightly.

The moment Kagami felt that his wrists had become unrestrained, he grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and flipped their positions. "Kagami-ku"-

The red head wasted no time in slamming his lips down onto Kuroko's. He fisted his hands into Kuroko's light blue locks, relishing in the feeling of being able to use his hands and touch things again. His large, tanned hands quickly lowered down, feeling the small boy's soft, yet firm chest. As revenge for before, he reached over and pinched both of Kuroko's nipples, causing him to cry out his name.

Meanwhile, his tongue was still too busy ravishing the boy's mouth. When he felt Kuroko's breaths becoming too short, and the warm saliva that was escaping their mouths, he pulled back, panting harshly. His cock was still pulsing and throbbing, basically begging for a steamy release.

"This is revenge for before, Kuroko," Kagami informed him as he grabbed onto Kuroko's wrists and held them above his head. No matter how much Kuroko squirmed and struggled, Kagami was too strong, and could easily keep his limbs pinned down. "This isn't fair, Kagami-kun..." The boy whispered. The red head only grinned at him before quickly splitting his legs apart.

"It's really wet, you know," Kagami told him, peering over at the white substance that was coating Kuroko's entrance. The blue-haired boy shifted uncomfortably in embarrassment. "If you're going to do it, then please hurry," he said, beginning to pant in anticipation.

"Alright then..." Kagami replied, grabbing onto his member and positioning it in front of the boy's entrance. He took in a deep, shaky breath before pushing forward, forcing his cock into the smaller boy. Kuroko instantly wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, and buried his face into his chest. He already felt like he was going to come from the penetration itself.

Once Kagami had slid all of himself inside, he began thrusting at a fast rhythm, way too impatient to prepare Kuroko for the onslaught of thrusts.

"K-Kaga...t-too fast...I can't..." Kuroko moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. "Shit, I'm almost there Kuroko. Just...just..." He ground out in response, unintentionally making his thrusts harder and faster.

Kuroko came with a sharp gasp, and a surprising amount of cum spurted from his length. "Kagami-kun..." He moaned tiredly, gasping as the said red head continued thrusting. Kagami gritted his teeth together, cursing over and over and over again before he finally came.

"Ahh, shit. Shit, shit shit..." He groaned loudly as he released into the small boy. Kuroko writhed uncomfortably as the hot wetness shot into him.

Kagami tilted his body over to the side, landing ungracefully next to the blue-haired boy.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked after one quick, silent minute. Kagami rose an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" He asked gruffly, glaring lightly.

"I'm okay," he replied simply, smiling lightly at the fact that his lover was being concerned. Kagami stared at him, unconvinced, before sighing heavily.

"Let's sleep, Kuroko," he said, reaching over and pulling the blanket over them. "Yes," Kuroko replied, snuggling into his large body. Instead of the usual embarrassed retort, Kagami affectionately placed a hand on his head before wrapping it around his shoulder.

The two fell asleep like that, and all felt right in the world.

**A/N: I wrote this in one go, after doing some homework. I felt like writing smut, and hence, this kagakuro smut was born. I really wanted to keep it kurokaga the entire time, but I know that Kagami wouldn't want his manly pride to be shoved down the drain hahaha. **

**Thanks for reading~  
**


End file.
